ROSE
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/ Chap 2 Came! "Kau sudah menemukannya Putraku, baiklah cepat bawa kemari dan tunjukkan pada Kerajaan dan seluruh rakyat Goguryeo, setelah itu kau Ayahanda nobatkan sebagai Raja di Kerajaan besar ini dan segera musnahkan Kerajaan Silla.."
1. Chapter 1

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Nee doko ni iru no?Kimi no koe wo kikasete yo  
Todokanai negai demo  
Boku wo sakebitsuzukeru aishiteru_

"Yang Mulia Pangeran" petikan indah pada sebuah alat bernama gayageum yang berasal dari jari-jari lentik nan putih itu seketika terhenti kala kegiatannya terintrupsi oleh salah satu dayangnya. Kelopak mata indah yang dihiasi bulu lentik itu bergerak dengan lembut hingga menampakkan sebuah manik kelam bening indah yang beberapa menit tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak indahnya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat para dayang maupun pengawal yang berada di tempat itu tersenyum takjub akan keindahan yang dimiliki sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali menyeruakan suara tenornya yang semerdu lonceng gereja. "Ada apa?" mendengar suara junjungannya sang dayang kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat "Yang Mulia Baginda Raja menyuruh Yang Mulia Pangeran untuk segera menemuinya di Balai Istana"sosok cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan dengan sopan mempersilahkan sang dayang keluar dari tempatnya.

Setelah kepergian dayangnya, manik foxy kelamnya menatap gayageum yang masih berada di pangkuannya dengan pikiran yang melayang. "Ada apa lagi ini?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu ia segera meletakkan gayageumnya dan bersiap menemui Yang Mulia Baginda Raja.

.

.

.

"Apakah keputusan ini dapat diterima Pangeran?" Baginda Raja tersenyum lembut kala melihat sang Permaisuri terlihat gundah, tangan besarnya meraih tangan mungil Permaisuri dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah Permaisuriku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sang Permaisuri mendelik tajam kala Baginda Rajanya bicara dengan tenangnya tanpa beban sama sekali, beda dengan dirinya yang sangat gelisah ini. "Kangin! Bisakah kau bersikap serius sedikit" umpat sang Permaisuri yang seketika membuat tawa Kangin meledak. "Hahaha...kenapa? Bukankah yang aku katakan benar Teukkie...lagipula apa yang kau gelisahkan,heum" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya jera saat Kangin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. "Bukannya begitu, kau tahukan jika perjodohan itu adalah hal yang paling ditentangnya"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kangin menggoda, membuat Leeteuk harus mati-matian menahan amarahnya. "Jika hal ini terus dilanjutkan, aku yakin Sungmin Pangeran kita akan merasa kecewa...ya! walaupun dia tak akan membantahnya sedikitpun, tapi aku sebagai ibunya merasa telah gagal dalam hal membahagiakan putranya" Kangin menatap Permaisurinya lembut kala kedua manik indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Aku tahu...sangat tahu, karena Sungmin juga putraku...Pangeran bungsuku yang terkenal akan keindahannya, tapi bukankah kau juga tahu...setiap kali ada seorang Pangeran yang datang kemari berniat meminangnya, dia selalu menolaknya...lalu sampai kapan Sungmin akan begini terus,heum"

Leeteuk menatap Rajanya dengan penuh permohonan, ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Rajanya memang benar adanya, namun tidak dengan begini. Jalan perjodohan, pasti akan membuat Pangeran yang berhati lembut selembut sutra itu akan kecewa. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti hanya akan mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum lembut, tanpa ada kata penolakan sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Pangerannya itu. Sungmin adalah sosok Pangeran yang lemah lembut, berhati besar, penuh kasih dan sangat berbakti padanya, jadi sosok ibu mana yang tega melukai hati selembut itu. Leeteuk meremas kedua tangan besar Kangin dengan tatapan yang sarat akan permohonan. "Hamba mohon Yang Mulia Baginda Raja...jangan paksa Pangeran Sungmin untuk mengikuti rencana ini...beri dia satu kesempatan lagi...hamba mohon...hiks" Sungguh Kangin sangat mencintai yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini, dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat sosok cantik yang sangat ia cintai ini menangis hanya karenanya, sungguh apapun akan ia lakukan demi membuat sosok cantik dihadapannya ini tersenyum manis.

Kangin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut "Baiklah...aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi...tapi jika ternyata sampai Tahun Matahari tiba Sungmin masih belum mendapatkan pujaannya, tak ada cara lain selain cara ini" Leeteuk tersenyum tulus, saat sifat lembut Rajanya kembali keluar demi dirinya.

Gong

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN DATANG!"

Teriakan pengawal serta bunyi gong yang menjadi tanda Pangeran yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan telah mendekati balai ini yang seketika membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali pada posisi mereka masing-masing dengan posisi sebangsawan mungkin. Tak berapa lama pintu mahoni berwarna merah beserta ukirannya yang menakjubkan itu terbuka secara perlahan menampakkan sosok Namja yang sangat indah dengan balutan gonryongpo berwarna kuning kemasan, surai kelamnya yang sepanjang bahu dibiarkan jatuh tererai membingkai wajah cantiknya tanpa ikat kepala yang biasa dipakai para Pangeran membuat keindahannya makin sempurna, bahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihat keindahan Putra bungsunya ini hanya mampu mengucap syukur pada dewa yang dengan baik hatinya menitipkan sosok menakjubkan ini pada Kerajaan mereka Kerajaan Silla. Kerajaan Silla adalah Kerajaan yang paling tersohor di Semenanjung Korea dengan kekuatannya yang tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh Kerajaan manapun kecuali Kerajaan Goguryeo musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Silla.

Sungmin melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan teratur kehadapan kedua orang tuanya, ketika telah sampai dihadapan Yang Mulia Baginda Raja dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Sungmin membungkukkan badanya dengan sopan. Kangin tersenyum lembut kala Pangeran kesayangannya ini menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu Pangeranku, setelah itu akan Ayahanda jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya Sungmin langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu kursi kayu yang penuh akan ukiran mewah itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Apa latihan memanahnya berjalan dengan baik?" Ucap Leeteuk lembut mencoba membangun suasana akrab layaknya keluarga biasa, Sungmin yang mendengar nada lembut dan ramah yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya hanya mampu bernafas lega sekaligus tersenyum lembut. Bernafas lega karena berarti tidak ada yang salah disini, mungkin dirinya dipanggil kesini hanya karena kedua orang tuanya ini rindu padanya.

Wajar memang jika seperti itu, karena walaupun mereka tinggal dalam lingkup kerajaan yang sama akan tetapi pavillion mereka berjauhan jaraknya dan lagi mereka tidak akan bisa seenaknya bertemu karena kegiatan mereka yang telah menanti. "Baik Ibunda...latihan memanahnya berjalan dengan baik, bahkan kata Jonghyun Hyung...aku sudah bisa maju pada tahap berikutnya" ucap Sungmin riang yang mau tak mau membuat senyum tulus kembali terpatri pada wajah Kangin dan Leeteuk. "Bagus...tingkatkan lagi kemapuanmu nak"

"Pasti Ayahanda" seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya yang semakin menambah kesan imut dan manis pada sosok indah itu. "Kau tak merindukan Hyung-hyungmu?" Ucap Leeteuk lembut yang seketika membuat senyuman Sungmin lenyap digantikan dengan raut hampa, sedang Leeteuk yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan itu merasa bersalah. Saat melihat wajah putranya murung. "Sungmin...maafkan Ibunda...jangan sedih nak" Getar Leeteuk yang membuat Sungmin menngelengkan kepalanya panik serta menampilkan senyuman yang seindah mungkin guna menenangkan ibunya. Sungguh ia akan menjadi anak durhaka jika berani membuat sosok lembut itu meneteskan air matanya hanya karena dirinya. "Ibunda...Sungmin baik-baik saja...sudahlah jangan bersedih...aku mohon Ibunda" Leeteuk yang mendengar rengekan lucu dari putranya mau tak mau tersenyum geli, sedangkan Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra dan permaisurinya ini. "Sudahlah...lagipula besok Donghae dan Siwon sudah kembali dari pelatihannya".

"Benarkah Ayahanda?" Tanya Sungmin antusias yang diangguki Kangin dengan pelan. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi satu katapan yang terucap dari bibir mereka masing-masing, hanya deru nafaslah yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Melihat keadaan sudah hening kembali, Kangin berinisiatif menyampaikan tujuannya memanggil sang Putra kesini yaitu tepatnya di Balai Istana ini. "Putraku.." Panggil Kangin lembut membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kangin. "Ya, Ayahanda.." Jawab Sungmin lembut seraya menatap Kangin intens. Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya lembut, tangan besarnya mengusap tangan mungil Leeteuk dengan lembut kala manik tegasnya menatap pancaran memohon dari sang Permaisuri. Setelah menyakinkan Permaisurinya dengan anggukan pelan, Kangin mengalihkan tatapan lembutnya ke arah Sungmin serta menempatkan satu senyum lembutnya yang membuat sang putra ikut tersenyum lembut. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan pujaan hatimu?" Ucapan lembut Kangin serasa menohok Sungmin, manik kelamnya berpendar penuh sesal. Tak ada cara lain selain menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, membuat Kangin tersenyum miris.

"Apakah kau akan menerima keputusan Ayahanda?"

"Kangin!" Cicit Leeteuk marah, ditatapnya manik tegas Kangin dengan tajam ingin rasanya saat ini ia mengutarakan suaranya sebelum niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan karena suara lembut Sungmin Pangeran bungsunya mengalun dengan merdunya. "Aku akan selalu menerima apa yang menjadi keputusan Ayahanda, karena aku yakin...Apa yang menjadi keputusan Ayahanda itu adalah yang terbaik untukku maupun Kerajaan ini.." Kangin menggeleng pelan saat putranya kembali menunjukkan sikap patuhnya, tangan besarnya telulur mengusap surai lembut sang putra dengan pelan. "Walaupun keputusan itu akan mengecewakanmu, Apakah putraku ini akan tetap mengikutinya?" Sungmin menatap Ibundanya dengan lembut, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan mulus Leeteuk. "Sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti harus yakin, jika apa yang diputuskan oleh orang tuanya itu adalah yang terbaik untuk hidupnya, walau mengecewakan, karena orang tua lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan anaknya..." sekali lagi Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya melihat betapa berbaktinya putranya ini, tangannya membalas menggenggam tanga mungil Sungmin. Ditatapnya manik kelam putranya ini dengan lembut.

"Namun, tidak semua keputusan orang tua berdampak baik bagi hidup anaknya...karena orang tua hanya tahu jalan anaknya...bukan yang menjalani hidup anaknya...sebagai orang tua yang baik, mereka harus yakin...jika pilihan anaknya adalah yang terbaik untuk hidupnya...karena dia yang menjalani hidupnya...bukan orang tuanya, orang tua hanya berhak mengarahkan jalan anaknya ke jalan yang benar...bukan menjadikan jalan anaknya ke jalan yang ia inginkan..." Sungmin menatap sendu Ibundanya kala kata-kata bijak Leeteuk mengalun dengan lembut di telinganya, diarahkan tatapan sendunya ke Ayahandanya yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia diam mencoba menunggu apa yang akan diputuskan Ayahandanya melalui percakapan ini. "Ayahanda...akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi...namun jika sampai Tahun Matahari tiba kau belum juga mendapatkan belahan jiwamu...terpaksa kau harus mengikuti jalan Ayahanda...jalan perjodohan" Tegas Kangin membuat Sungmin membungkukkan badannya hormat tanda setuju. Ia sudah tahu jika jalan ini yang akan dipilih oleh orang tuanya, memang berat jika dia akan hidup dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai, namun cinta itu seperti air, mengalir dengan sendirinya dan tanpa batas. Baiklah ia akan mencobanya.

.

.

.

Dep

"Anda memang hebat Yang Mulia Pangeran...dalam jarak sejauh ini, anak panah anda masih bisa mencapai target utama" Kagum salah satu pengawal yang ada disekitar tempat pelatihan memanah ini, saat manik mereka menangkap betapa hebatnya Pangeran rupawan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja mereka. Dalam jarak sejauh ini, Pangeran mereka masih bisa melancarkan anak pananhnya tanpa meleset sedikitpun, sungguh mustahil. Tapi inilah keturunan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kerajaan terhebat dan terkuat di antara Kerajaan-kerajaan lain kecuali Kerajaan Silla musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan ini. Sudah hampir beribu kali Goguryeo dan Silla bertarung tapi tetap saja diantara kedua Kerajaan ini tidak ada yang bisa mundur sedikitpun, mungkin suatu saat nanti salah satu diantara mereka akan mundur atau sebaliknya yaitu menjadi satu. Sosok rupawan itu tersenyum bangga kala sekali lagi ia bisa membuktikan kepada dunia akan kehebatannya. Tangan kekarnya berniat menarik kembali anak panahnya sebelum salah satu dayang mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Maaf Yang Mulia Pangeran..Pangeran telah ditunggu Yang Mulia Baginda Raja di Balai Istana.." Tepat setelah dayang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok tampan itu melesatkan anak panahnya dan tepat mengenai panah sebelumnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Tanpa kata ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu menuju Balai Istana dengan langkahnya yang teratur dan tenang.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru Rajaku...kau tahu bagaimana sifat Pangeran?" Sang Raja menatap Permaisurinya dengan lembut, saat yeoja cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Permaisuriku...Kyuhyun harus segera menjadi Raja, kau tahukan peraturan Kerajaan.." Yeoja cantik itu mendengus kesal kala Rajanya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. "Ku mohon berikan dia satu kesempatan lagi.." Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju membuat Permaisurinya tersenyum senang. "Tapi jika sampai Tahun Matahari..Kyuhyun belum juga mendapatkan belahan jiwanya...aku akan menggunakan jalan ini" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia menatap pintu utama Balai istana ini dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Putranya. Kyuhyun adalah Pangeran yang luar biasa tampan dengan segudang kehebatan dan kepintaran. Ia Pangeran yang dingin, angkuh, namun berbakti kepadanya. Seberapa angkuhnya putranya itu, namun Jaejoong sangat menyayanginya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang telah menyakitinya, Kyuhyun sangat lembut padanya. Membentakpun tidak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan mengingat bagaimana sifatnya, maka dari itu ia akan menjadi sosok ibu yang gagal jika membuat hati sang putra tersakiti dengan keputusan ini, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun harus mencari belahan jiwanya sendiri, dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan hidup bahagia karena berdamping dengan orang yang dicintainya, orang pilihannya.

"Boo..." Seketika Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara bass mengalun merdu ditelinganya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kala manik indahnya menangkap raut khawatir dari Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Aku baik-baik saja..tadi aku memikirkan Kyuhyun" Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi Yunho saat mendengar kalimat Permaisurinya. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak...aku hanya merindukannya" Ucapan jujur Permaisurinya membuat Yunho mau tak mau menampilkan senyum tampanya, tangan besarnya mengusap tangan mungil sang Permaisuri yang dibalas dengan senyuman indah san Permaisuri.

Gong

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN DATANG!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum lembut saat mendengar seruan pengawal yang menyatakan jika Pangeran yang menjadi topik utama perbincangan mereka kali ini telah datang, tak lama kemudian pintu mahoni berwarna merah bata beserta ukirannya yang mewah itu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan sosok tampan dalam balutan gonryongpo berwarna biru gelap, ikat kepala yang berwarna senada dengan gonryongponya diikatkan pada dahi putih pucatnya tanpa mengganggu tatanan surai kelamnya yang menambah kesan sempurna pada wajah tampannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat betapa tampannya Putranya ini hanya mampu mengucap syukur pada Dewa yang telah berbaik hati menitipkan makhluk nyaris sempurna ini di Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan teratur ke hadapan orang tuanya, saat tepat dihadapan kedua orang tuanya Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Yunho. "Ada apa gerangan? Sehingga Ayahanda memanggilku ke Balai Istana ini.."

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Pangeranku.." Tanpa kata Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi kayu dengan ukiran mewah itu, obsidian tajamnya menatap Yunho penuh rasa penasaran, membuat Yunho tak mampu menahan senyuman makluman. "Kau sangat tidak sabaran nak.." Kyuhyun mendengus malas, saat mendengar ucapan geli Ayahnya. "Aku sedang ada urusan Ayahanda.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kala mendengar nada jengkel di setiap kata putranya, tak berniat membuat putranya semakin resah. Yunho berniat membuka inti perbincangan ini. "Tak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi seorang Raja" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho intens yang dibalas dengan tatapan tegas dari Namja paruh baya itu, Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan saat ia akan kembali mengutarakan wejangannya. "Dan kau tahu...apa syarat utama sebelum menjadi seorang Raja?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat ia mulai mengerti kemana arah perbincangan ini. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Pertanyaan Yunho bagaikan petir yang menayambar, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu dan menggelengkan kepalanya penuh sesal.

"Lalu...Ayahanda yakin, kau akan menolak keputusan ini" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan lembut saat Yunho melontarkan kalimat itu. "Sebagai anak yang berbakti..harus yakin dengan apa yang diputuskan oleh orang tuanya, karena orang tua yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk anaknya..akan tetapi ini masalah lain Ayahanda...ini masalah kebahagiaan...ini masalah cinta...hidup tidak akan bisa bahagia jika kita berdamping dengan orang asing...dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita cintai... benar cinta seperti air...mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa batas... benar cinta misterius...datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya dan tanpa diduga...namun...itu semua tidak menjamin Ayahanda...hidup bahagia akan terlaksana jika kita hidup dengan orang yang mampu membuat kita jatuh kedalamnya saat pertama kali melihatnya...maaf aku tidak bisa Ayahanda...aku permisi.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan sopan tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari Balai Istana itu tanpa kata meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela nafas pasrah.

Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho dengan pelan membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya dan menatapnya lembut. "Kyuhyun adalah seorang Pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Goguryeo, dia lebih tahu mana yang benar untuk hidupnya dan Kerajaan ini.." Ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan putranya, hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita itulah kebahagiaan seperti apa yang telah ia rasakan saat ini. Biarlah Kyuhyun mencari cintanya, mencari mawarnya, ia yakin putranya yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya dan Kerajaan ini.

.

.

.

Kedua manik kelam bening nan indah itu menatap penuh minat pada kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran dan mendarat diatas kepalanya. Bibir semerah bunga mawar yang baru saja merekah tengah membentuk sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat pesonanya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, jemari lentiknya dengan pelan mengambil kelopak sakura yang berada diatas kepalanya lalu ditiupnya kembali. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia, sudah lama sekali ia tak menghirup udara di alam bebas seperti ini, sedikit rengekan dan tatapan memohon kepada orang tuanya, akhirnya ia dijinkan berada di tempat ini. Para dayang dan pengawal ikut tersenyum tulus melihat junjungan mereka sebahagia ini. Sungmin menatap para dayang dan pengawal dengan lembut tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. "Bisakah kalian disini saja, aku mau ke daerah sana" Ucap Sungmin tak yakin, karena ia tahu para dayang dan pengawal ini akan terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada. "Ampun...beribu ampun Pangeran, akan tetapi keselamatan Pangeran adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi kami.." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ia melangkah pelan mendekat ke arah para dayang dan pengawalnya. "Kalian meragukanku"

"Ampun...Pangeran, bukan itu maksud kami" Sungmin menyentuh bahu salah satu dayangnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Keselamatanku dan Kebahagiaanku...lebih berharga mana untuk kalian?" Seketika para dayang dan pengawal menunduk takut merasa bersalah, sungguh! Bagi mereka kedua-duanya adalah hal yang berharga untuk mereka namun ini adalah sebuah pilihan mereka harus memilih salah satu, tidak! Jika mereka memilih salah satu diantara dua pertanyaan itu mereka akan memilih Keselamatan Pangeran, dan mereka harus melenyapkan senyum bahagia itu, tidak! Mereka tidak akan tega. Sungmin tersenyum tulus saat manik indahnya menatap para dayang dan pengawalnya yang tengah berpikir keras. "Aku terima niat tulus kalian, terima kasih...tapi aku mohon, biarkan aku lepas dari ini semua sekali saja.." Mereka diam, ya! Mereka tengah merutuki kebodohan yang telah mereka perbuat hingga membuat sosok lembut ini memohon pada mereka yang bukan apa-apa. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri...keselamatan seseorang bukan dari ketatnya penjagaan, melainkan dari baik buruknya tingkah laku seseorang itu sendiri" Ucap Sungmin tegas seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan para dayang dan pengawal yang semakin menunduk bersalah menuju tempat yang berada di inginkannya tadi.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan itu menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada salah satu pohon mahoni seraya memejamkan kedua obsidian tajamnya. Bibir merahnya yang semerah mawar itu tengah tersenyum tulus kala salah satu kelopak bunga sakura mengenai pipi putih pucatnya. Dengan pelan dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya dan alangkah indahnya pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya, bunga sakura dengan berbagai warna tengah berguguran membuat hatinya berdesir hangat, tanpa diduganya ada seekor rusa yang berada tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tiba-tiba jiwa berburunya hadir, tanpa membuang waktu lagi diarahkannya busur panahnya pada rusa yang sepertinya tidak mengerti akan zona bahaya ini, dengan senyum miring dilepaskannya anak panah itu dan alangkah terkejutnya anak panah itu meleset membuatnya heran dan semakin heran lagi saat ada suara pekikan seseorang. Secara tidak sadar tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, tanpa kata ia berlari ke sumber suara meninggalkan para dayang dan pengawal yang mengikutinya heran.

"Ya...Tuhan.." Pekiknya terkejut saat ternyata anak panahnya melukai seseorang yang tengah memakai jangot berwarna hijau dengan dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju seseorang yang tengah memegangi lengannya yang berdarah karena serempetan anak panah tadi, beruntung dia mempunyai pendengaran dan gerak refleks yang menakjubkan hingga ia bisa menghindar tepat waktu. "Maaf...sungguh! aku tidak sengaja, panahku meleset.." Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan jangot yang tengah dipakai seseorang itu guna memudahkannya untuk segera mengobati luka itu sebelum darah yang dikeluarkan semakin banyak. "Maaf...aku harus menyingkirkan jangotmu ini.." Sret! Kedua manik obsidiannya menatap takjub pada apa yang dia lihat saat ini, manik kelam nan bening, hidung mancung nan mungil, bibir shape M semerah bunga mawar, kulit putih mulus bak porselen, surai kelam nan lembut yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan indah pada sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Aakh.." Kyuhyun seketika tersadar dari acara takjubnya saat suara merdu bagaikan lonceng gereja ini mengalun dengan indahnya ditelinganya. "Tanganmu.." Rintih sosok cantik itu yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kebodohannya, kedua manik obsidiannya menatap miris kala darah semakin membasahi gonryongpo berwarna kuning keemasan itu ditatapnya wajah cantik yang saat ini bersemu kemerahan karena menahan sakit itu dengan ragu. "Bolehkah aku membuka gonryongpo bagian lenganmu ini" sosok cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Untuk?"

"Supaya aku lebih mudah mengobatinya."

"Baiklah, terserah" Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun langsung menyibak gonryongpo bagian lengan itu hingga keatas menampilkan kulit lengan putih nan mulus yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun takjub, dengan cepat disobeknya jubah birunya dan ditalikannya ke atas luka itu menghalau darah yang terus mengalir. "Pengawal, cepat carikan air dan daun binahong.." Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya para pengawal itu segera melakukan tugasnya dengan secepat mungkin, sosok cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun intens. Tampan dan sempurna, itulah kata pertama yang berada pada benaknya. Manik obsidian yang tajam sekaligus menghanyutkan, hidung mancung sempurna, bibir merah sewarna mawar, suara bass yang mengalun merdu,rahang yang tegas ditambah surai kelam yang menutupi dahi putihnya beserta ikat kepala yang tengah ia gunakan, sungguh sosok ini sangat tampan. Merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari luka itu menuju wajah cantik seseorang yang tengah berada dipelukannya. "Ada yang salah?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut membuat sosok itu terkejut dan mengerjabkan manik foxy kelamnya dengan polos. "Ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat mendapati sosok indah yang tengah berada dalam rengkuhannya ini tengah menatapnya.

Sosok cantik itu yang telah sadar dari kebodohannya mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu merah kearah lain. "Memandangi wajahku, secara diam-diam" Sindir Kyuhyun polos yang seketika membuat sosok itu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya datar. "Jangan suka menuduh tanpa bukti" Kyuhyun menatap sosok cantik itu dengan intens. "Jangan suka berdusta" Tepat saat itu juga para pengawal telah datang membawa permintaan Kyuhyun, dalam diam Kyuhyun segera mengobati luka itu dan membalutnya dengan jubahnya. Selama kegiatan berlangsung sosok cantik itu selalu memandang wajah rupawan Kyuhyun dengan intens hingga kegiatan telah selesai pun ia tetap memandang Kyuhyun. "Namamu?" Ucapnya tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan acara membuang air itu disembarang tempat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok cantik itu dan tersenyum. "Kyuhyun...namamu?"

"Sungmin"

"Nama yang indah" Ucap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin bersemu merah, Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin dan menatap sosok cantik itu dengan ragu. "Aku ragu jika Pangeran Sungmin ini adalah seorang Namja.." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur yang seketika membuat Sungmin membulatkan maniknya. "Dasar...mana ada seorang yeoja dipanggil Pangeran.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut kala umpatan Sungmin mengalun lucu ditelinganya, Kyuhyun menghentikan kekehannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan intens. "Kau indah...sangat indah...melebihi bunga mawar" Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan tulus Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan senyum manisnya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau juga tampan Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan, tangan besarnya telulur mengusap surai kelam Sungmin dengan pelan. "Pangeran Sungmin dari Kerajaan Silla...jadi kita musuh" Ungkap Kyuhyun tidak rela, jika ternyata sosok cantik yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya pertama kali bertemu ini adalah musuhnya yang harusnya dibunuh. Sungmin yang melihat kegundahan di wajah tampan Kyuhyun mencoba mengusap bahu tegap Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Musuh...hanya berada di medan peperangan...kita bukan musuh karena kita sedang tidak berperang maupun berada di medan peperangan.."

"Kalaupun kita tengah berada dalam medan peperangan...aku tidak akan menganggapmu musuh...melainkan membawamu pergi dari sana...karena aku telah jatuh kedalamu..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, tanpa disadarinya jarak wajah diantara mereka semakin menipis, bahkan deru nafas mereka saling bersahut-sahutan hingga pada akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun telah sukses jatuh diatas bibir lembut Sungmin dan melumatnya perlahan, tangan mungil Sungmin meremas gonryongpo bagian depan Kyuhyun menunjukkan tidak ada penolakan melainkan penyerahan diri. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, lengan kekarnya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dengan erat hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooohhaaa...Author rusuh kembali...

Setelah lama menghilang tanpa kabar...datang datang bawa FF baru...

Bukannya membawa Chap baru...hehehe...Peace...

Tapi tenang saja...WYHM...In Proses...Kkkk...

Apakah FF ini berkenan...

Baiklah kalo begitu...RIIPPPYYUUUU...NNNEEEEE...

Muach!

Saranghae 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hembusan nafas hangat saling bersahut-sahutan dan menerpa wajah rupawan satu sama lain, manik indah itu menatap manik obsidian di hadapannya dengan sayu. Sungguh, jantungnya saat ini berdetak di atas normal tanpa disadarinya kedua pipi bulat nan lembut itu bersemu merah membuat penampilannya semakin cantik. Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti ini dengan perlahan dilepaskannya rengkuhan lengan kekar itu dari pinggangnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya seperti awal tadi, mengindahkan tatapan hangat yang masih setia dilayangkan sosok tampan disampingnya ini. "Mengapa pesonamu mampu membuatku lupa diri? Sungguh, tak pernah aku lepas kendali seperti saat ini.." Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi di sekitar pipi mulusnya. "Tak salah aku menyebutmu Rose, kau sungguh indah dan memabukkan Pangeran Sungmin.." Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraih dagu mulus Sungmin dengan lembut dan dihadapkannya wajah cantik itu ke arahnya.

"Aku pun begitu Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Ucap Sungmin lembut, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun yang semula berada di dagunya. "Pertama dalam hidupku, aku seperti ini.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut kala indera pendengarnya menangkap pernyataan polos sosok cantik ini. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh mungil ini sebelum suara dayang memusnahkan niatannya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Sungmin, ampun jika kelakuan hamba mengganggu kenyamanan anda, akan tetapi hari semakin sore sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke istana.." Ucap dayang itu dengan sopan, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan satu gerakan yang anggun Sungmin kini telah berdiri dengan tegak. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah dengan pelan sebelum suara bass merdu mengintrupsi langkahnya. "Akankah kita bertemu kembali.." Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan pelan, senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengakui betapa indahnya sosok di depannya ini. "Jika waktu mengijinkan, kita pasti bertemu lagi.."

"Dan aku berharap jika waktu akan selalu mengijinkan..." Timpal Kyuhyun tegas yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh lucu. "Baiklah, semoga waktu mau menuruti titahmu...aku pergi Pangeran, sampai jumpa.." Dan tepat disaat itu juga Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sendu. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau rencanakan, Kenapa kau ciptakan rasa ini? Bahkan kau tahu, kalau ini akan sangat berbahaya.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan rasa indah yang bergerumuh dihatinya, tanpa disadarinya bibir merahnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut kala ingatannya kembali pada saat kejadian tadi saat ia tengah bersama sosok cantik itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memperjuangkanmu...walau dampaknya akan terjadi peperangan.." Tepat setelah mengutarakan ultimatumnya manik obsidian itu terbuka dan menatap tajam objek didepannya membuktikan pada alam sekitar jika ia tak main-main dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil nan putih mulus itu tengah memainkan bunga teratai yang mengapung dengan tenangnya. Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya luntur dari bibir plum berwarna semerah bunga mawar bahkan kadang terkikik lembut saat tangannya masuk kedalam air dan dikerubungi oleh ikan-ikan kecil nan indah itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, namun pada dasarnya saat ini hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga, kesehariannya seakan selalu dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu indah yang berterbangan setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok tampan itu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika perasaan ini salah, namun tak dapat dipungkirinya hatinya saat ini telah jatuh. Jatuh pada pandangan pertama, bahkan setiap malam pun tak urung ia memimpikan wajah itu, memimpikan saat pertama kali ia merasakan yang namanya ciuman. Kedua tangan mungil itu segera memegang kedua pipi mulusnya saat dirasa rona merah kembali menyebar.

"Dayang.."

"Ya..Pangeran.." Jawab dayang itu lembut seraya mendekat ke tempat junjungannya yang saat ini masih asyik bermain dengan teratai beserta ikan-ikan kecil itu. "Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?" Ucap Sungmin malu membuat dayang itu terkikik pelan. "Setiap insan pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta Pangeran.." Sungmin mengangguk pelan, manik kelamnya menatap dayang itu dengan raut ragu. "Lalu, apa yang dilakukan insan itu saat ia jatuh cinta..?"

"Pasti insan itu akan sering melamun dan tersenyum, karena selalu membayangkan pujaannya.." Dayang itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah cantik Pangerannya kembali bersemu, ia mengerti jika Pangerannya saat ini tengah jatuh cinta. Terlihat dari perlakuannya beberapa hari ini yang sering melamun, tersenyum dan berbunga-bunga. Ia hanya mampu berdo'a semoga seseorang yang telah membuat Pangerannya jatuh hati ini adalah orang yang baik, seseorang yang mampu membahagiakan, menyayangi dan melindungi sosok cantik ini dengan setulus hatinya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran, ada sebuah pesan untuk anda.." Ungkap pengawal itu dengan sopan seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas lusuh yang berukuran kecil itu ke arahnya. Sungmin menatap gulungan kecil itu dengan heran ditatapnya pengawal itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Ampun beribu ampun Pangeran, saya tidak tahu pengirimnya..karena di leher burung merpati putih tadi tidak dicantumkan nama pengirimnya.." Ucap pengawal itu dengan takut seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan yang membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum ramah. Jemari lentiknya secara perlahan membuka gulungan kecil itu, tak dipungkirinya tiba-tiba bibir merahnya tersenyum bahagia saat manik kelamnya membaca pesan itu. Ia menolehkan kepala cantiknya menghadap para pengawal dan dayang dengan penuh permohonan. "Ku mohon, biarkan aku pergi sendiri.." Permohonan Sungmin membuat para pengawal dan dayang tercekat dengan sopan salah satu diantara mereka menegakkan wajah dan menatap Pangerannya dengan sopan. "Ampun Yang Mulia Pangeran, bagaimana jikalau Yang Mulia Raja tahu akan hal ini.."

"Aku akan menyelinap, kalian tidak usah khawatir.." Ucap Sungmin lembut, dengan pelan ia mengambil jangot birunya dan memakainya. Sekali lagi ia memberikan senyuman lembutnya seraya berkata "Percayalah" Pada para pengawal dan dayang itu agar mereka tidak mengawatirkan Pangerannya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan para pengawal dan dayang. "Semoga Pangeran Sungmin baik-baik saja.." Ucap salah satu dayang yang diangguki serempak oleh semua orang yang ada disana. "Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kita mengikuti Yang Mulia Sungmin secara diam-diam, sungguh! Aku tidak tenang membiarkannya sendiri.." Ucapan dayang itu membuat para pengawal mengangguk setuju, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi salah sau diantara pengawal itu segera melesat pergi menyusul Pangerannya yang membuat para pengawal dan dayang yang masih setia berada disana menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

.

.

.

Sungmin menolehkan kepala cantiknya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ia tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Jemari lentiknya mencoba membuka kembali gulungan kecil itu dan dibacanya dengan teliti, benar! Ia tidak salah, tempat ini yang telah tertulis di gulungan kecil itu, tapi kenapa sosok itu tidak ada disini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan heran, tak urung bibir plumnya merenggut lucu kala sosok itu tetap tak ia temukan. "Kemana sih..?"

"Mencariku Pangeran Sungmin.." Sungmin sontak menghentikan langkahnya dengan perlahan ia tolehkan kepala cantiknya ke sumber suara dan tak dapat disembunyikan senyuman tulusnya kala manik kelamnya menangkap sosok tampan yang dengan gagahnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Kau membuatku bingung Pangeran Kyuhyun, aku pikir aku telah salah tempat..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara merdu Sungmin yang tengah menahan marah. "Kau tidak salah tempat, tadi aku mencari ini.." Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan setangkai bunga mawar mewar yang tadi sempat tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mampu menyembunyikan gerumuh hatinya saat lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Ia menatap sosok tampan itu dengan raut bingung. "Untukku.." Tanyanya pelan yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman hangat Kyuhyun. "Ya..Untukmu, Rose.." Jawaban Kyuhyun seketika membuat pipi bulat mulus nan putih itu makin bersemu merah, tangan mungilnya dengan perlahan meraih bunga mawar indah itu. "Terima kasih.." Ucap Sungmin kikuk yang membuat Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai legam itu.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang sangat menakjubkan padamu.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menuntun sosok cantik itu untuk selalu berada didekatnya dan melangkah bersamanya, menghiraukan raut malu yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik itu kala manik kelamnya menangkan tautan tangannya dengan sosok tampan yang masih setia menuntun jalan mereka.

.

.

.

Drap...drap...drap...

Suara langkah kuda saling bersahutan di dalam hutan yang sunyi itu, dua sosok tampan nan gagah tengah menjalankan kudanya dengan tidak sabaran sama sekali terlihat dari cara kuda besar itu berlari. Senyum hangat terkembang di wajah kedua sosok tampan itu kala manik tajam mereka menatap bangunan Kerajaan yang sangat dirindukannya, tempat mereka dilahirkan dan dibesarkan tak lupa juga bahwa di dalam Kerajaan itu terdapat orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya dan dirindukannya, apalagi sosok cantik yang selama ini tak mereka lihat yang dengan gilanya selalu mengusik mimpi mereka kala malam menjelang. "Donghae..." Panggil sosok tampan itu pada sosok tampan yang berada dibelakangnya dengan sedikit keras karena faktor kerasnya langkah kuda yang tengah ditungganginya ini. "Ya..Hyung" Jawab sosok tampan itu dengan sedikit memelankan langkah kudanya saat dilihatnya sosok yang dipanggil Hyung itu sedikit mengurangi kecepatan kuda yang ditungganginya.

"Aku merindukannya...apa kau juga begitu..?" Tanyanya pelan, dengan sekali tarik ia berhasil menghentikan langkah kuda itu hingga kuda yang ditungganginya mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya ke atas. Donghae yang mengerti akan ucapan Hyungnya ini juga turut menghentikan langkah kudanya tepat disamping sosok tampan yang tengah menatap gerbang Kerajaan itu dengan haru. "Aku pun begitu Hyung...dulu dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan saat umurnya masih 8 tahun, tapi apa sekarang ia masih tetap seperti itu..?"

"Aku yakin...saat ini ia semakin cantik Hae, aku semakin merindukannya saja.." Kekeh sosok tampan itu dengan lembut membuat Donghae turut larut dalam tawanya. "Ya..Hyung adik kecil kita...sekarang pasti sudah beranjak dewasa.." Sosok tampan itu menatap Donghae dengan hangat, ia membenarkan ucapan dongsaengnya ini. "Baiklah tunggu apa lagi...ayo" Seru sosok tampan itu seraya memasuki Kerajaan itu secara perlahan setelah para pengawal mengumumkan kehadirannya dan membuka gerbang mewah itu. _"Akhirnya aku kembali...Kerajaan Silla tak berubah sedikitpun, malah kurasa semakin hebat.."_ Senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampanya.

.

.

.

"Siwon dan Donghae telah tiba.." Gumam Kangin, senyum bahagia tak terbendung lagi di wajah bayanya, Leeteuk yang mendengar itu tak mampu lagi menahan tangis harunya ingin rasanya saat ini ia segera berlari keluar dan memeluk erat kedua putra tampannya itu kalau saja ia tak mengingat posisinya saat ini. Kangin yang melihat permaisurinya menangis tergugu dengan perlahan menggenggam tanga mungil itu dan meremasnya pelan guna menenangkan sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini. "Sudahlah, mereka akan sedih jika melihat Ibundanya seperti ini.." Ucap Kangin lembut yang mau tidak mau membuat Leeteuk segera menghentikan tangisannya dan mengusap lelehan liquid itu dengan pelan. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka.." Kangin tersenyum lembut lengan kekarnya dengan perlahan merengkuh tubuh langsing itu dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Ya, aku tahu..tenanglah mereka akan segera kemari.." Setelah mengatakan itu tak lama kemudian suara gong terdengar disusul dengan teriakan pengawal yang tengah memberitahukan bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan telah tiba di Istana ini.

Kangin melepaskan rengkuhannya, jemari panjangnya mengelus pipi mulus itu dengan lembut. "Tersenyumlah...dengan begitu kerinduan mereka akan langsung terobati.." Ungkap Kangin lembut yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari permaisuri tercintanya, tepat saat itu juga pintu mahoni berwarna merah itu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan dua sosok tampan nan gagah yang tengah tersenyum hangat ke arah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka dengan perlahan dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk tepat setelah mereka telah berada dihadapan dua sosok yang sangat mereka cintai ini. Perlahan Kangin dan Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka guna merengkuh tubuh gagah putranya yang sangat mereka rindukan ini. Siwon dan Donghae yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut ini segera membalas rengkuhan kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum bahagia, namun ada yang kurang disini. Dimana sosok cantik itu? Sosok cantik yang sangat manja kepada mereka berdua, sebelum mereka meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menangis, karena tak rela berjauhan dengan kedua Hyungnya yang sangat ia cintai, seharusnya ia telah berada disini..? Mungkin itulah yang kini Siwon dan Donghae pikirkan, melihat manik tajam mereka tengah berpendar heran.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah menatap takjub keindahan sosok cantik disampingnya ini yang tengah terpejam lembut merasakan udara segar yang sedari tadi menebarkan helaian halusnya, sungguh, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika akan ada sosok cantik nan indah di alam ini. Ia sangat bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan pada sosok cantik ini. Secara perlahan kedua kelopak indah itu terbuka menampilkan manik indah yang tadi sempat tersembunyi di baliknya, senyum indah terpatri di wajah cantiknya kala maniknya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. "Kau benar Pangeran, tempat ini sangat menakjubkan.." Sungmin menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan penuh takjub. "Namun, kau lebih indah dari ini semua.." Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun dengan lembut yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin merona, tangan mungilnya memukul lengan kekar Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Ternyata sosok Pangeran Kyuhyun pandai merayu ya.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sungutan lucu itu hanya mampu tertawa geli membuat Sungmin ingin sekali menjeburkan sosok tampan itu di sungai jernih ini. Tiba-tiba senyuman misterius terpatri di wajah cantiknya dan dengan seketika tangan mungilnya meraup air sungai itu dan di layangkan pada sosok tampan itu. "Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba wajah tampannya basah, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli dan dengan segera ia kembali melayangkan air yang berada di tangan mungilnya. "Yah...Sungmin...berhenti"

"Kkkk...Tak akan.." Jawab Sungmin enteng yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan ingin segera membalas perlakuan Sungmin padanya, Sungmin yang tidak siap terpekik terkejut saat cipratan air sungai itu melayang di wajahnya dengan sigap ia kembali melayangkan cipratan air sungai itu pada Kyuhyun dan segera melarikan diri saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Hey, kau tak akan bisa lolos dariku..Pangeran Sungmin.." Seru Kyuhyun enteng dan dengan segera menyusul sosok cantik itu yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar itu.

Sungmin kini tengah mengatur deru nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal karena harus berlari meloloskan diri dari kejaran sosok tampan itu, dengan perlahan kepala cantiknya ia longokkan dari balik tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini. Manik kelamnya melirik ke kanan dan kiri senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibir plum merahnya kala ia tak menangkap tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok tampan nan gagah itu. "Akhirnya, kkk...kau tak akan bisa menemukanku Pangeran tampan, Pangeran Sungmin dilawan.." Gumamnya lucu, menghiraukan sosok tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan geli. Sungmin kembali menegakkan wajahnya pada posisi semula sebelum ia terpekik terkejut saat sosok tampan yang ia kira telah kehilangan jejaknya kini tengah mengukung tubuh mungilnya di balik pohon besar tempatnya bersembunyi ini.

Manik kelamnya menatap syok sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh arti. "Jangan panggil aku Pangeran Kyuhyun jika aku tak bisa menemukanmu Pangeran cantik.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut yang membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun saat dirasa jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, namun nihil kekuatannya tak lebih besar dari kekuatan Kyuhyun alhasil Sungmin semakin gelisah dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun saat obsidian tajam sosok tampan itu menatapnya intens. Sungmin yang merasa tak tahan dengan ini semua mencoba menatap obsidian tajam itu. "Ada apa?" Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun semakin menyudutkan sosok cantik itu membuat Sungmin terpekik heran.

"Memberimu hukuman.." Ucapan ambigu Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin pening, jantungnya tiba-tiba kembali berdetak di atas normal saat jarak wajahnya dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat sosok tampan itu menerpa lembut kulit halusnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Desis Sungmin pelan membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kau akan mengerti saat ini.."

"Apa_" Ucapan Sungmin seketika terpotong secara paksa saat tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun meraup bibir merahnya dengan lembut. Ia masih mengerjab tak mengerti sebelum Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya secara perlahan hingga ia mengerang pelan, ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh kekar itu namun sepertinya ia telah terbuai hingga pada akhirnya tangan mungilnya meremas pelan gonryongpo yang tengah dikenakan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan maniknya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang saat ia mengetahui bahwa sosok cantik yang tengah berada di dalam kungkungannya ini tengah terbuai dengan perlahan ia semakin menyudutkan sosok cantik ini dengan tubuh kekarnya hingga Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kyuhyun semakin intens melumat dan menyesap belahan manis itu hingga erangan lembut beberapa kali mampir di indera pendengarnya, dengan lembut di sesapnya lidah sosok cantik itu hingga tangan mungil Sungmin semakin meremas gonryongpo Kyuhyun.

Disaat Sungmin semakin terbuai, tiba-tiba kedua obsidian tajam itu terbuka. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan bibir manis Sungmin secara sensual setelah sebelumnya menyesap bibir bawah sosok cantik itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan digesernya sedikit tepat saat sebuah anak panah melesat cepat ke arah mereka dan menancap di pohon itu tepat di samping mereka, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mampu menatap syok sedang Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan manik obsidian tajamnya guna mempertajam pendengarnya, sungguh! Ia tak rela jika sosok cantik yang tengah berada di dalam rengkuhannya ini terluka barang sedikitpun, untung saja tadi logikanya masih di ambang kesadaran, kalau ia sedikit saja terlambat entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mencabut anak panah itu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat manik obsidiannya menangkap cairan kuning yang terdapat di ujung anak panah itu.

Sungmin yang melihat itu semakin meremas gonryongpo Kyuhyun dan menatap sosok tampan itu dengan raut khawatir. "R-ra-racun.." Bisik Sungmin getar, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil itu yang sedikit menggigil, mengelus perlahan punggung sempit itu. "Aku tahu.." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia tahu! Sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah racun yang sangat mematikan, ia adalah Pangeran mahkota calon Raja di Kerajaan Goguryeo jadi dia pasti tahu segala macam bentuk racun-racun seperti ini karena itu adalah ahlinya, bahkan ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat ditakuti saat tengah berada di medan pertarungan karena sifatnya yang dingin dan tak mengenal belas kasih, dalam satu jam ia mampu membunuh berpuluh-puluh prajurit, maka dari itu ia mempunyai insting petarung yang sangat hebat. Dengan marah di remukkannya anah panah itu sekali genggam, obsidiannya berkilat tajam, perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada sosok cantik itu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran kala sosok tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Pangeran.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, tangan kekarnya mengelus surai kelam itu dengan hangat. "Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu.."

"Seseorang tengah mengawasi kita.." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang diangguki Sungmin, ia tahu karena ia juga mempunyai insting petarung yang hebat namun bedanya ia tak bisa menjadi pembunuh yang sadis seperti sosok tampan ini. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mencabut pedangnya dari tempatnya dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju semak-semak tempat munculnya anak panah itu. "Siapa kau..? kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku..keluarlah! Aku akan melayani kemauanmu dengan senang hati.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri, sungguh! Kyuhyun yang saat ini ia lihat berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah bercanda dengannya, apa ini sebabnya Kyuhyun dijuluki Malaikat maut yang sadis. Tampan namun berbahaya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sadis saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara langkah yang mendekat dari arah belakangnya, dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya saat sosok itu akan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan bisa dipastikan pedang sosok itu kita tengah terpental jatuh dan tepat pada saat itu juga dua sosok lainnya keluar menyerang Kyuhyun secara bersamaan namun mereka akhirnya terpental jatuh karena tendangan kuat Kyuhyun, sedang sosok pertama tadi kini tengah menelan ludahnya kelu saat pedang tajam Kyuhyun berada di lehernya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam dan detik itu juga kepala sosok itu terpisah dari tubuhnya membuat Sungmin terpekik syok dan melunglai. Manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun beralih pada dua sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan takut.

"Ampun Yang Mulia Pangeran...hamba tak bermaksud mengganggu ketenangan Pangeran, namun itu sudah tugas kami melindungi Pangeran dari jeratan Silla.." Kyuhyun semakin meradang marah saat mendengar ungkapan para prajuritnya ini. Ternyata benar dugaannya, mereka ingin menyakiti Sungmin. "Kalian tahu, jika kalian berani menyakitinya berarti kalian sudah berkhianat padaku...karena apa? Karena ia sangat berharga untukku.." Ucap Kyuhyun datar membuat dua pengawal itu menatap syok. "T-tapi...Yang Mulia..d-d-dia Pangeran Sungmin...P-pangeran Silla...musuh kita, yang harusnya kita bunuh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya guna menahan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak kala mendengar pernyataan bodoh pengawalnya ini, dengan dingin ditatapnya dua pengawalnya ini. "Berarti, benar! Kalian telah berkhianat padaku...Sudah ku katakan jika dia adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi hidupku, tetapi ternyata kalian sudah bosan hidup ya...berani menentang perkataanku.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam yang membuat dua pengawal itu semakin meneguk ludahnya kelu.

"A-ampun..Yang Mulia..k-kami tidak...be-be-bermaksud_Akh" Ucapan mereka seketika terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya melayangkan pedang tajamnya pada leher pengawalnya itu, namun naasnya mereka harus menggelepar tak berdaya karena kepala mereka tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menjerit syok tak beda jauh dengan sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada sosok cantik yang tengah bergetar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kala perbuatannya saat ini membuat sosok cantik ini ketakutan. "Hey...semua baik-baik saja.."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Gumam Sungmin parau tangan mungilnya menepis tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus lengannya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya maklum, dengan perlahan ia rengkuh kembali tubuh mungil itu menghiraukan berontakan lemah Sungmin. "Lepas! Kau jahat Pangeran Kyuhyun! Kau membunuh pengawalmu sendiri!"

"Aku membunuh mereka karena satu hal, mereka ingin mencelakaimu Pangeran Sungmin.." Tangan besar Kyuhyun menagkup pipi bulat nan mulus itu, ditatapnya manik kelam itu dengan lembut. "Kau begitu berharga bagiku.." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin sedikit luluh, tangan mungilnya dengan lembut melepaskan tangan besar Kyuhyun dari pipinya. "Tapi kau begitu sadis...itu membuatku takut.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut, ia kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengelus surai legam sosok cantik itu dengan lembut. "Ya..aku minta maaf, hal ini tak akan terulang lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi tenggelam pada kehangatan dan ketulusan sosok tampan ini.

.

.

.

Sesosok pengawal tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Istana utama yang saat ini tengah mengadakan rapat, dengan pelan ia berbisik pada pengawal penjaga pintu Istana utama ini dan diangguki oleh pengawal itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya Yang Mulia...kita semua tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi.."

"Ku mohon mengertilah Menteri Kang, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tunggu sampai Tahun Matahari tiba..baru kita bisa menobatkan Pangeran Kyuhyun sebagai Raja sekaligus menikahkannya.." Ucap Yunho jengah, sungguh ia ingin sekali menebas kepala Menteri ini, jika ia bukan Raja mungkin ia sudah membunhnya. "Tapi Yang Mulia..Apakah Pangeran Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya?" Ucap salah satu Menteri disana yang membuat Yunho mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud hamba...Apa Pangeran Kyuhyun mencari Permaisurinya dengan caranya sendiri..?" Yunho mengangguk pelan, membuat wajah sebagian Menteri yang berada disana mengkeruh tak setuju. "Kenapa Yang Mulia membiarkan ini semua? Apa Yang Mulia tak khawatir jika pilihan Pangeran Kyuhyun nantinya berdampak buruk bagi Kerajaan ini..?" Ucap Menteri itu dengan dramatis membuat Yunho seakan ingin mencekik leher Menteri itu dan dibuangnya di lautan, Sungguh! Kenapa ia harus memilih Menteri yang seperti ini?.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, Jaejoong yang melihat Rajanya frustasi berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan salah satu Menteri yang berada di ruangan ini. "Kami percaya dengan Pangeran Kyuhyuh, karena dia adalah calon Raja di Kerajaan ini.." Ungkap Jaejoong mantap, akan tetapi sepertinya para Menteri itu ingin kembali melayangkan argumennya sebelum sesosok pengawal datang dan membungkuk hormat ke hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Ampun beribu ampun Yang Mulia Baginda...hamba kemari ingin menyampaikan suatu hal tentang Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Yunho dan Jaejoong bertatapan sebentar sebelum mereka kembali menatap pengawal yang masih setia membungkuk itu dengan raut penasaran. "Ada apa dengan Putra Mahkota.."

Pengawal itu menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum ia kembali mengutarakan suatu hal itu. " Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun, telah membunuh ketiga pengawalnya dengan sadis hanya karena ia ingin melindungi seseorang yang hampir terkena anak panah.." Para Menteri yang berada disana seketika menatap horor pengawal itu kala ucapannya sungguh sangat tidak dimasuk akal. Pangeran Kyuhyun sosok yang sangat dingin dan tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya, tiba-tiba membunuh pengawalnya hanya karena ingin melindungi seseorang, membunuh pengawal dengan sadis pula. Itu berarti menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah marah besar. Yunho menatap pengawal itu dengan tajam. "Jangan sekali-kali kau berdusta di hadapanku pengawal! Kau tahu akibatnya kan..!"

"Ampun..Baginda...hamba tidak tengah berdusta, ini kenyataannya..jika hamba terbukti berdusta, hamba dengan rela akan membakar diri hamba sendiri.."

"Ampun Yang Mulia...sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan disini.." Ucap salah satu Menteri itu yang dibenarkan oleh Yunho. Benar! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun! Ini tidak seperti Kyuhyun putranya yang sangat ia kenal, Kyuhyun akan sangat marah jika hal yang berharga bagi hidupnya terancam. Tapi! Siapa sosok itu? Kenapa begitu berharga bagi Kyuhyun? Yunho kembali menatap pengawal itu dengan tajam. "Kau tahu siapa sosok itu..?" Mendengar nada dingin dari Rajanya pengawal itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya takut. "Ampun..beribu ampun Yang Mulia Baginda...hamba benar-benar tidak tahu sosok itu.." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Baik, pergilah..!" Dengan sopan pengawal itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Yang Mulia, kita harus segera meyelidiki ini..hamba takut jika ini akan membahayakan Kerajaan ini.."

Yunho hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh! Ia masih penasaran siapa sosok yang telah mampu membuat putranya seperti itu, tanpa disadarinya senyum manis terlukis di wajah bayanya.

"_Kau sudah menemukannya Putraku, baiklah cepat bawa kemari dan tunjukkan pada Kerajaan dan seluruh rakyat Goguryeo, setelah itu kau Ayahanda nobatkan sebagai Raja di Kerajaan besar ini dan segera musnahkan Kerajaan Silla.."_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kkkk...Ae kambek...Yeay! Tebar-tebar pict KyuMin NC*Plak

Setelah sekian lama ae terpendam dikuburan...sekarang ae kambek lagi...

Mian neee...lama...hehe, biasa lah ae nulis jika ae sudah dpet Feel lagi...

Hmm...untuk WYHM in Proses nee...sdah jangan pada demo nee...

Selama lamanya ae ke kubur...ae gak bakalan ngelantarin FF ae...Ok!

Ae akan bertanggung jawab kok...hehe...

Baiklah...untuk READERDEUL YG MAU RIPPYUUU...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA...

UNTUK SILENT READERSDEUL...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAU BERKUNJUNG...

Oh iya! Ae gak berani jika ae nulis para Rippyuu...ae takut ada yg ketinggalan, makannya ae hanya nulis seperti itu...Mohon dimaklumi neee...

Terakhir!

RIIPPPYUUU NEEE...RIPPYUUU...RIIIPPYYUUU...

SARANGHAE

MUACH :)


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari lentik nan halus itu tengah memetik sebuah gayageum dengan begitu lihainya hingga menampilkan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah. Tak lupa sahutan dari suara lembut semerdu lonceng gereja itu menambah kesan indah pada harmoni yang saat ini tengah ia ciptakan. Tak urung terdengar decakan maupun gumaman kagum yang di lontarkan para dayang dan pengawal yang saat ini tengah mendengar maupun tak sengaja mendengar harmoni indah itu yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh sosok indah seindah bunga Rose. Alunan harmoni indah itu terus mengalun sebelum sebuah teriakan salah satu pengawalnya mengintrupsinya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Siwon dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Donghae ingin menemui anda Yang Mulia Pangeran Sungmin..." Teriak pengawal itu yang seketika membuat sosok indah itu mengerjab syok. "Dayang.." Panggilnya pelan, merasa junjungannya memanggilnya salah satu dayang itu menghampiri Sungmin dengan hormat. "Ya, Pangeran.."

"Apa Hyungku telah tiba...tapi kapan?" Tanyanya penasaran, kedua manik kelamnya menatap dayang yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu dengan intens. "Ampun, Pangeran. Yang Mulia Pangeran Siwon dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Donghae telah tiba sejak sore tadi.." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sore tadi! Berarti pada waktu ia menyelinap pergi dari Kerajaan ini demi menemui Pangeran Kyuhyun. Mengingat nama seseorang yang telah mampu membuat harinya selalu berbunga-bunga, tiba-tiba kedua pipi bulat nan halus itu kembali merona cantik. "Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk.." Dalam sekali anggukan dayang itu segera pergi untuk mememberi tahu kepada pengawal jika Pangeran Sungmin saat ini dapat di kunjungi.

"Sungmin.." Sungmin seketika menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke sumber suara ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara bass yang selama ini dirindukannya, dalam sekali gerakan tubuh mungil yang semula terduduk dengan elegant itu kini telah berdiri dengan tegak. Manik foxy kelamnya menatap sosok tampan nan gagah itu penuh binar kerinduan. "Hyung.." Gumamnya lirih yang seketika direspon dengan pelukan hangat dari sosok tampan nan gagah itu. "Aku merindukanmu...sangat merindukanmu.." Seru sosok tampan itu bahagia, ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan sesekali diajaknya berputar menghiraukan sosok tampan lainnya yang menatap mereka dengan sebal. "Hey...bukan hanya kau saja yang merindukannya Siwon hyung, tapi aku juga.." Sungmin secara perlahan melepas pelukan sosok tampan itu disaat ia mendengarkan gerutuan sebal dari sosok tampan lain yang sangat ia rindukan juga. Kedua lengan mungilnya terlentang lebar saat manik kelamnya melihat sosok tampan yang lain itu mulai berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Hae hyung.." Ucap Sungmin riang, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang sosok tampan yang dipanggilnya Hae hyung ini, sedang sosok tampan yang ternyata bernama Donghae ini kini tengah mengecup pucuk kepala dongsaeng manisnya ini.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang hyungdeul lakukan selama di tempat pelatihan itu..?" Tanya Sungmin antusias, manik foxy kelamnya menatap kedua hyungnya secara bergantian membuat Siwon dan Donghae reflek mencubit pipi bulat itu karena gemas. "Kau ini manis sekali..." Puji Donghae yang diangguki oleh Siwon. "Kau tak pernah berubah, malah bertambah cantik...tak salah kau dijuluki Rose.." Tambah Siwon yang membuat Sungmin makin menatap mereka dengan raut bingung. "Hyungdeul tahu darimana nama julukanku itu, dan bisakah hyungdeul menjawab pertanyaanku tadi..?" Sungut Sungmin seraya mengembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya yang seketika membuat kedua hyung tampannya ini terkekeh geli. "Di tempat pelatihan...pastinya hyungdeulmu ini dilatih bertarung, berkuda, memanah, dan segala aktivitas Kerajaan lainnya. Aktivitas Kerajaan lainnya itu seperti, mempimpin pasukan, membuat strategi dan membaca pergerakan musuh, mengerti.." Jelas Siwon membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan masalah nama julukanmu...itu karena kau sudah terkenal di khalayak umum, masyarakat Silla maupun masyarakat Kerajaan lain sudah tahu akan keindahanmu sebagai Rose, oleh karena itu kami tahu.." Sambung Donghae. Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Ia juga tahu jika keindahannya ini sudah sangat terkenal di luar sana.

.

.

.

Sring sring ting ting ting! Di tengah halaman luas Kerajaan Goguryeo telah terjadi pertandingan adu kekuatan yang saat ini tengah dilakukan oleh sang putra mahkota Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun. Dengan anggun dan lihai ia memainkan pedangnya hingga lawannya tak punya waktu untuk membaca gerakan cepatnya sedikitpun. Dalam sekali putar pedang sosok tampan nan gagah itu kini telah berada di leher lawanya dan pertandinganpun selesai dengan iringan tepuk tangan riuh serta decakan kagum yang menunjukkan betapa hebatnya sosok tampan nan gagah itu. Sang Raja yang melihat hal itu reflek menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan penuh wibawa ke tempat putranya berdiri saat ini. "Kau memang hebat putraku...tak salah Ayahanda memilihmu.." Ucap Yunho bangga, kedua manik tegasnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh binar kebanggaan sedang Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat saat ia mendengar decakan kagum yang terlontar dari Ayahandanya. "Ayahanda terlalu memuji.." Ucapan datar Kyuhyun seketika membuat Raja paruh baya itu tertawa lepas, ditepuknya bahu tegap sang putra dengan lembut. "Ya...Ayahanda tahu, setelah ini pergilah ke balai istana. Ada yang ingin Ayahanda bicarakan.." Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan halaman itu dan melangkah menuju balai istana sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Raja dengan langkah tenang dan dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari panjangnya pada meja berukiran mewah itu kala rasa bosan mulai melingkupinya. Sejak ia berada di balai istana ini dan duduk dengan tenang, Ayahandanya sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Lalu kenapa tadi dia menyuruhnya kemari? Mungkin inilah yang sedang berada dipikirannya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini sebelum niatnya harus kembali ia urungkan saat suara bass Ayahnya mengalun begitu saja. "Apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku...?" Sedetik Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup tak tenang kala indera pendengarnya menangkap pertanyaan tak terduga dari sosok paruh baya ini, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun segera menampilkan kembali wajah tenang nan datarnya agar sosok paruh baya di hadapannya ini tidak menaruh curiga padanya. "Apa maksud Ayahanda..?" Yunho menampilkan senyum tipisnya kala manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Seseorang yang kau lindungi sampai kau membunuh pengawalmu sendiri.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya, ingin rasanya ia mengutarakan yang sebenarnya pada sosok paruh baya dihadapannya itu, namun ia tahu apa dampaknya jika semua ini terbongkar dan dia masih belum siap dengan itu semua.

"Jika sudah pada waktunya aku akan segera mengenalkannya kepada Ayahanda dan khalayak umum.." Yunho semakin melebarkan senyum tulusnya kala apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan benar adanya. "Baik, kau harus segera mengenalkannya pada Kerajaan Goguryeo ini. Ayahanda yakin seseorang itu adalah sebuah permata yang akan membuat Kerajaan Goguryeo ini semakin bersinar.." Ungkap Yunho bahagia yang dibalas dengan sorotan penuh arti dari manik obsidian tajam sosok tampan itu.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan yang kini tengah menggunakan gonryongpo berwarna merah itu sedang menyenderkan tubuh tinggi nan gagahnya pada salah satu pohon sakura yang dengan kokohnya berdiri tegak. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok indah yang tengah berjalan kearahnya ini dengan lembut. Senyum lembut mulai terpatri di wajah tampannya saat kedua manik kelam nan indah sosok cantik itu menatapnya penuh tanya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Ungkap Kyuhyun, tangan besarnya dengan lembut meraih kedua tangan mungil yang tersembunyi dalam gonryongpo berwarna kuning itu dan digenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkan ini setiap malam dan apa yang kudapat? Jawaban yang sama. Jawaban yang sama setiap aku memikirkan semua ini..." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidiannya sejenak, ia kembali membuka kedua maniknya dan menatap kedua manik kelam nan indah itu dengan lembut dan intens. "Tekadku sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan ini semua, walau Kerajaan dan nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya aku tak perduli.." Lanjutnya dalam sekali tarikan, sedang Sungmin saat ini semakin memandang sosok tampan itu dengan raut bingung. _Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataannya?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu.." Tegas Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan raut syok sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Sungmin seketika melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya dari genggaman sosok tampan itu, kepala indahnya menggeleng pelan mencoba menunjukkan pada sosok tampan dihadapannya ini jika apa yang ia katakan tidak benar, sungguh tidak benar. "Apa yang kau katakan Pangeran? Tidakkah kau sadar ucapanmu itu sungguh, sungguh diluar nalar.." Sungmin memalingkan wajah cantiknya saat ia menangkap raut sendu dari sosok tampan itu. "Coba jelaskan padaku, mana yang diluar nalar...?"

"Pangeran_"

"Semua benar Pangeran Sungmin, aku sadar mengatakan ini semua. Aku mencintaimu dan itu kenyataannya, aku yakin kau pun punya rasa yang sama sepertiku.." Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu mungil itu dan meremasnya lembut, mencoba menyakinkan pada sosok cantik itu jika apa yang ia katakan benar adanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu, bibir plum semerah Rose itu tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis sarat akan penyesalan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, benar aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Namun aku tak bisa menjadi milikmu, kita adalah musuh sampai kapanpun akan begitu. Aku tidak ingin ada peperangan lagi diantara Kerajaan kita yang menyebabkan rakyat tak bersalah itu ikut menderita. Maaf, maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya frustasi, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut. "Dengar, kita akan melalui ini bersama.." Sungmin perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan hangat itu dari tubuh mungilnya, kedua manik indahnya menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya ini dengan sendu. "Maaf.." Sesalnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Jangan naif Pangeran Sungmin, peperangan antara Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo akan terus berlanjut walau di antara kita tidak terjadi apa-apa. Intinya walau kita tidak saling mencintai, peperangan akan tetap terjadi. Cinta kita bukanlah pengaruhnya.."_ Sosok tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

.

.

.

"Aku benar...ya, keputusanku ini benar.." Bibir plum semerah darah itu, kini tengah menggumamkan suatu kalimat yang dia yakini dapat menenangkan hatinya yang tengah dilanda bimbang. Setibanya di paviliun mewahnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya barang sedetikpun. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur? Jika ketika ia memejamkan kedua maniknya, bayangan sosok tampan yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut kecewa, seketika langsung memenuhi bayangannya dan hal itu yang kini membuatnya seperti orang yang tengah di ambang kematian. Kedua manik kelam itu kini tengah memandang langit-langit paviliunnya dengan penuh minat, seakan-akan di langit-langit itu terdapat suatu hal yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Aku telah membuatnya kecewa...namun_" Hembusan napas putus asa telah memotong ucapannya, kedua manik kelamnya ia pejamkan sejenak demi menghalau sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana. Sebuah cairan bening asin. "Namun ini semua juga demi Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo.." Lanjutnya parau dan tak dapat dipungkirinya lagi, sebuah carian bening nan asin saat ini tengah meluncur dengan bebasnya dan mengalir pada kedua pipi bulat putih seputih salju. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal di atas pahanya dan tak sekali-dua kali tangan mungil itu memukul dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Kenapa sakit? Kenapa sesak...? Maaf Pangeran Kyuhyun...maaf.." Racaunya lirih, sebelum sosok indah itu kehilangan kesadarannya meninggalkan malam yang sepi dan cairan bening asin yang masih terus meluncur.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan nan gagah itu kini tengah menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, setelah ia melemparkan buku usang itu ke segala arah menghiraukan tatapan garang sosok tampan lain yang berada di tempat itu yang hampir saja terkena lemparan buku usang. "Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati hyung..?" Dengus sosok tampan itu, sedang yang dipanggil hyung hanya memicingkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. "Hae...apa perdamaian sudah tidak bisa kita dapatkan?" Sosok tampan yang dipanggil Hae itu kini telah menutup buku usangnya dan menatap sosok tampan di hadapannya ini dengan raut penuh muram. "Entahlah hyung, tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil.." Balasnya seraya memijit keningnya dengan pelan. "Hyung lelah Hae, jika Kerajaan kita selalu berperang dengan Goguryeo.." Siwon mengetukkan jari-jari panjangnya secara acak di atas meja yang penuh dengan ukiran mewah itu. "Lalu mau bagaimana lagi hyung? Kau tahu manusia itu egois, mereka akan terus maju demi mencapai posisi teratas selama mereka masih mempunyai kekuatan.."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kala ucapan dongsaengnya ini benar adanya. Pada kenyataannya sudah berulang kali ia dan dongsaengnya ini mengunjungi Kerajaan Goguryeo secara diam-diam demi melancarkan aksi perdamaiannya yaitu dengan cara diplomasi, namun hal itu gagal total. Bahkan sudah berulangkali juga perwakilan dari Kerajaan Goguryeo datang secara diam-diam ke Kerajaan Silla demi melancarkan aksi perdamaiannya, namun hal itu juga gagal. Sungguh! Ia tak ingin lagi terjadi pertumpahan darah yang menyebabkan nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah hilang begitu saja. Bahkan ia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan para rakyat yang sangat mengenaskan jika peperangan telah dimulai. Ia jengah! Jujur ia sudah jengah dengan ini semua, tapi sepertinya perdamaian yang ia inginkan tak kunjung terwujud. "Hyung, pernahkah kau membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo bersandingan.."

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan binar mata yang sangat menyejukkan membuat siapa saja yang memandang matanya saat ini akan bergumam betapa indahnya Putra Mahkota calon pengganti Baginda Raja ini. "Setiap saat Hae...setiap saat hyung membayangkan itu semua.." Donghae tersenyum tulus saat ia mendapati sisi lembut hyungnya ini kembali hadir. Tangan kekarnya menepuk bahu tegap itu dengan lembut. "Kau memang pantas menjadi Raja hyung...kau begitu bijaksana sekaligus lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, rakyat akan sangat bahagia mendapati sosok pemimpin sepertimu.." Siwon tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan sang dongsaeng yang dianggapnya sangat berlebihan ini. "Kau berlebihan Hae.." Balas Siwon seraya menepuk balik bahu kokoh sang dongsaeng. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kikikan geli maupun tawa yang menggelegar kembali terdengar dari ruangan itu, menunjukkan bahwa sang penghuni begitu akrab satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Brak! Sosok tampan nan gagah itu baru saja melempar asal buku ketatanegaraan yang sedari tadi hanya ia bolak-balik. Sungguh! Pikirannya saat ini tengah melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, kejadian yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Sejujurnya kedua tangan kekarnya sedari tadi ingin sekali memegang sebuah pedang lalu diayunkannya kesembarang arah. "Pangeran Sungmin.." Hanya nama itu yang bergumam sejak tadi, menunjukkan pada dunia jika saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sosok indah yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati di hari pertama mereka jumpa. Bibir penuh sewarna mawar merah itu sesekali melengkung indah saat ingatannya kembali melayang pada moment-moment bersamanya sosok indah itu. Secara tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan erat, sorot tajam mulai menguar dari kedua manik obsidian tajamnya membuat siapa saja yang meihatnya saat ini akan meremang seketika. Seolah-olah merasakan ada suatu energi yang menyeramkan sekaligus tekad yang kuat pada sosok tampan nan gagah itu.

"_Apapun yang terjadi? Aku harus mendapatkanmu...aku tidak bisa lepas darimu, aku sudah mencobanya. Namun tetap aku tak bisa, aku tahu in semua salah, namun cintaku tak akan pernah salah. Karena aku yakin kau adalah takdirku.._Rose.."_

.

.

.

Tbc!

Hey...hey...

I cambek...mian neeee...

Lama updatenya...biasalah tiba-tiba ide cerita hilang, harap di maklumi nee...

Yosss...bagi yang masih ingat ma ni FF SILAHKAN DIBACA...

Dan bagi yang sudah tidak ingat...mianhae aku updatenya lama...

Baiklah... untuk READERDEUL YG MAU RIPPYUUU...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA...

UNTUK SILENT READERSDEUL...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAU BERKUNJUNG...

Semoga Chap depan gak lama updatenya neee...

Bye...

Muach :)

Saranghae


End file.
